Aria Getting Married
by tennesseewilliams22
Summary: Aria and her friends have been through a lot in the past eight years. And, now, Aria is facing her biggest challenge; planning to spend the rest of her life with a man that is NOT Ezra Fitz.
1. Diamond Ring

**INTRODUCTION**

**This is my first fanfic, and I am uber excited to see what comes of it. I hope you like the story. I spent a load of time plotting and planning it out. If you like it be sure to comment. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'm all about constructive criticism. So, please be sure to give me plenty of it. I want to be the best writer I can be.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**This chapter is a base line to let you guys get a little feel for _my version_ of the charries in this story, who are, now, very much grown up. More dramatic and mature themed chapters will follow. My musical inspiration for this chapter was Waking Life by Schuyler Fisk. Not sure why, it just worked. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not hold any rights to the characters in this story, legal or otherwise, other than those that are the product of my own imagination. Aria, Ella, Ezra, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are all the result of the genius mind of, the author of the Pretty little Liars book series, Sara Shepard. I am a fan and this is meant strictly for entertainment purposes only.**

**

* * *

**Aria smiled at her reflection admiring the splendor of the ivory gown which now adorned her figure, accentuating every curve just perfectly until it finally draped out into a beautiful mermaid form at the base. This was the first gown Aria could actually say she was completely smitten with.

**"I think this is the one."** Aria grinned like a five year old on a sugar high.

**"****What do you think?"** She questioned the three women seated in a row of chairs behind her. Aria knew her friends, Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin-Gottesman, would like whatever she chose, but her mother, Ella Montgomery would be the hard sell. Ella, always to be counted upon, was the first to chime in. Still reigning judgment over her eldest child's taste she spoke critically.

**"****I don't know, honey. Don't you think it's a little too…revealing?"** Ella asked, crinkling her nose slightly in the process.

**"What about that Oscar De La Renta you tried on? Now, that was lovely."**

This was the fourteenth dress Aria had tried on in the last two hours. Listening to her mother's words, she simply rolled her eyes, she knew it was just like any mother to be protective of her daughter's image, but she was no longer twelve years old. Besides, it wasn't going to be _her_ wedding album which she would be looking back at fifty years down the road.

**"****You mean the granny gown?" **Aria asked with a blatantly sarcastic undertone to her voice. The one dress Ella had liked was in Aria's opinion, atrocious. It was a victorian number with a lace bodice going all the way up to her neck. Definitely not Aria's taste.

-It had been hellacious since the entire planning process had begun. Ella knit picking and ridiculing every decision Aria would make concerning the second most life changing event she'd yet to face in her short life. From floral arrangements and menus, right down to the last candle stick, she wanted to control it all. If they started a new reality series called _MOB-zillas_, Ella would have been a shue in.-

Aria turned to face the group dead on.

**"Han? Spence? What's your consensus?" **Aria fished for a change of view, looking at them expectantly.

**"****Beautiful." "Gorgeous."** Both of her friends spoke in turns, reluctantly voicing their opinions for fear of insulting the mother of the bride.

**"****That's it. Really? You don't love it?"** Aria raised an eyebrow to them incredulously, pressing them to say something, anything more than a simple one word answer.

She'd expected more support than what either of them seemed willing to distribute. It was enough to make Aria want to spit as a sour expression rose to her features. She'd practically had to get down on her hands and knees to get them to agree to tag along with the way things had been going between her mom and herself.

After a few moments of awkward glances between the two, Spencer gave her two cents.

**"Aria, it's your wedding." **She began glancing between the mother and child.

**"No offense, Mrs. Montgomery, but these are going to be Aria's memories not yours. If she doesn't absolutely love the dress she's going to be in on the best day of her life. There's not much point in paying some lavish amount for a garment she'll only wear once."** Spencer stated, at last, graciously taking some of the weight off her friend's shoulders, voicing what Aria herself couldn't.

A moment of silence passed, Ella finally nodded in agreement, though, still not smiling.

**"I get your point, but you can't blame a mother."** Turning to look at her daughter.

**"Aria, I'm sorry. It's your wedding, and if this is the dress you have your heart set on. Who am I to stop you?"** Ella stated, finally surrendering her attempt at dictation, for the time being at least.

Aria dropped her scowl, replacing it with a more pleasant façade and went to give her mother a hug.

**"I know you mean well, but Spencer's right. And this is definitely the one."** She smiled as she spoke into her mother's hair.

**"Thanks for understanding."** She finished before she pulled away from her mom and headed back into the dressing room where her real clothes were located.

Aria dressed quickly without even checking the mirror when she was done. Not especially caring to know what her hair looked like. Since her head had been in and out of so many dresses in only a two hour period she guessed it probably looked similar to a deflated balloon. She stepped back out into the main area where her mom and friends awaited her return. Now, joined by an attendant, as well as, the shop's owner/seamstress, she went straight to work scheduling a fitting.

**"****Thank you so much, Renee."** Ella said to the seamstress as they stood at the checkout counter and she proceeded to pay the allotted amount for Aria's dress and fitting in advance.

**"****Oh no, it's a pleasure."** The stout middle aged British woman said to both Ella and Aria, giving them both hugs. **"I recall fitting this one for her cousin's wedding. Nothing but skin and bones, you were." **She teased fondly, placing a hand to Aria's cheek.

**"Look at you, now. What a beautiful woman you've become, Aria. I'm so glad to be doing your gown."**

Aria returned the smile painted on the woman's face.

**"Thanks, Renee. You're the best seamstress in Rosewood. We wouldn't have taken our business any place else."** She stated assuredly.

Spencer and Hanna giggled lightly as they watched the exchange. Though it was sweet, it was short lived as Renee's 2:30 appointment arrived, signaling their required departure.

The women exited the building, standing by for a moment to say their goodbyes.

**"Girls, thank you for your company."** Ella said with a half-hearted smile, still not entirely over the occurrence in the display room. She took her leave going to the vehicle she and Aria had arrived in, pausing only a moment when her daughter didn't follow. **"Coming, Aria?"** She inquired.

**"****Yeah, Mom. Just a minute. "** Aria shouted back over her shoulder. Aria began as soon as Ella was out of earshot. **"Spencer, you are amazing. Thanks so much for what you did in there. She's really starting to suffocate me with that mommy dearest act."** She spoke in reference to her mother.

**"****Pssh. Not a problem. I'm sure you'd do exactly the same for me."** Spencer said waving her hand dismissively, with a _Mona Lisa_ smile on her mouth. Almost appearing as if her words had a double meaning, Aria typically would have pressed her friends for information when she observed such a curious gesture from them.

**"****And, Hanna, what gives with the pet rock routine?"** Aria raised an eyebrow in her direction, playfully laying into her girlfriend.

**"****After dealing with my mom over the planning of mine and Lucas's wedding. There's no way I'm touching yours with a ten foot pole."** Hanna defended herself.

**"****Well, thanks for being here all the same."** Aria said whole heartedly. **"It means a lot."** She hugged two of her best friends in the world. Ella impatiently honked the horn of Aria's Honda Civic Hybrid, breaking up the happy gathering.

**"****Crap. What time is it?"** Aria asked quickly releasing her friends.

**"****Um, 2:45." **Hanna volunteered, staring into the screen of her iPhone.

**"****Gotta go." **Aria said jabbing her thumb in the direction of her car. **"I'll call you guys later to finalize plans for Em's homecoming." **She said quickly before turning and stepping into a jog to get to her vehicle.

Aria slipped into the driver's seat and snapped her seatbelt as Ella started the engine for her. She floored it getting out of the parking lot as quickly as possible. Aria jetted all the way across Rosewood breaking heaven only knows how many traffic laws in the process. She released a sigh of relief as she saw Rosewood Day come into view. 3:00 on the nose, she'd made it just in time. Turning into the first driveway available not caring whether it was entrance or exit. She parked in front of the elementary school, looking to her right to survey her mother's reaction to her maniac driving.

**"****I hope you don't drive that way with Jeremiah in the car." **Ella said critically.

**"****I've never been late picking him up. I'm not about to start now."** Was Aria's only response. She made a beeline for the door to the main building followed by Ella. She went straight to the gymnasium where all of the children were seated in rows like soldiers all getting antsier and antsier by the moment in anticipation of the school day actually being finished.

Aria and Ella stood side by side in a line of parents that had alread congregated to retrieve their children.

**"This is ridiculous, crowding five year olds into a room like they're in a holding tank." **Ella said about the child retrieval system she an Aria were currently taking part in.

**"They were much more organized when you and Mike were in school here.**

**"Their enrollment was also thirty-five percent less then than it is now, and a gymnasium is hardly a _holding tank_." **Aria informed her mother.

**"****I'm here to pick up Jeremiah Montgomery." **She said to the teacher's aid that was stationed outside the door of the gym once she reached the front of the line.

**"****Jeremiah Montgomery."** The woman echoed back robotically into a walkie talkie what Aria had just said.

Aria watched through one of the glass panes in the door as a little kindergartener with baby blues eyes and dark hair came walking, no charging through the door at which she stood.

**"****Granny Ella!"** Jeremiah interjected upon seeing his grandmother standing next to Aria waiting for him not seeming to care his own mom was present. Just like any other six year old would do.

**"****Hi, Jeremiah."** Ella said, genuinely smiling for only the second time since she and Aria had begun their outing.

**"****Hey, kiddo."** Aria greeted smilingly at Jeremiah messing his hair a bit before crouching down so she could be on his level.

**"How was your first day?" **She questioned her son.

**"****Nyah…It was okay." **Jeremiah shrugged uncharacteristically nonchalant for a child his age.

**"****Well, do you think you wanna come back?" **She asked with an expression of phony seriousness.

**"****Mo-om, I gotta go to school if I'm ever gonna be an astronaut." **He said matter of factly.

"**Well, if you say so." **She said laughingly before standing erect once more.

"**Thank you."** She said to the woman with the walkie talkie as she pulled her child to her side.

She took his hand as the posse turned and headed down the hall back to the entrance from which they came.


	2. Easy Silence

**To my beloved readers,**

**Sorry I took so long to post this, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. I'll try to get three up by next week. Again I say, you guys' support and opinions are what drives me and allows me to advance as a writer. So be sure to review and give me your honest thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Easy Silence**

_I come to find a refuge_

_in the easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_In the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

**-** **Dan Wilson**

* * *

It was 6:15 when Aria pulled into her driveway. She'd finished up with her mom and dropped Jeremiah off around 4:15, and then it had been on to a hellacious visit to the gym for Hanna's evening spinning class. Payback for dress shopping, Aria could only assume. After a long day, Aria was beyond happy to be home. She cut the engine, pausing before she left her vehicle to check her blackberry for any new messages. "3 new messages" the screen read when Aria touched the screen causing it to illuminate. One was from Spencer wishing to know how her godson's first day of kindergarten had gone, and one from Emily that confirmed her arrival time on Friday.

_- After three years of working to improve the lives of the less fortunate in a number of foreign countries. She was at last returning to Rosewood for good, that's what her friends hoped anyway. You see, after earning her degree in international affairs, Emily had decided to join the Peace Corps. An action that her closest friends had found incredibly admirable and not all too surprising, considering her father had served in two wars. Working to improve and fight for the well fare of others seemed to be the Fields legacy. Her experiences had been vast, but the greatest of all was that she'd found the love of her life. Or at least that's how Emily had put it in the email and snail mail Aria and the rest of the bunch had received from her over the last several months. Aria smiled inwardly at the thought that the gang would soon be reunited. While each of them had weathered their fair share of vexatious issues over the past seven years, the one thing they could always depend on was each other. It was as if life was finally coming full circle.-_

The last was from Amelia McMurray, Rosewood Day School principal, requesting a call from Aria informing her if Aria's teaching services would be available the following day. Aria had taken a substitute teaching position whilst finishing her masters in English Lit, in hopes of inevitably becoming a college professor. Aria dialed quickly and waited for her call to be responded to.

"Dr. McMurray, please." Aria said when a male voice replied on the other end.

* * *

Aria walked the pathway and up the steps of the little front porch, depositing her key into the lock of the heavy oak door of her home. Aria was by no means a gold digger, but even she had to admit marrying a lawyer definitely had its perks. For example, the rather swanky rental in which she now resided. A little engagement present her fiancée had acquired for her convenience so she would not have to abruptly uproot her son. Besides having Jeremiah, meeting Cashton Wells had to be one of the greatest things that had happened to Aria in her twenty four years. As Ella so often pointed out she had definitely gotten lucky. Especially, given her situation, most men she'd dated in the past shot out the door like rockets when they found out about Jeremiah, but not Cash. He was unlike any guy she had been with.

_-Two years ago, the man Aria, now, professed to love so dearly had just been some hotshot lawyer working in Philly. Having just scored his first partnership, Cashton Wells was on top of the world. While, Aria was just a small town girl attending school at Columbia Universty; sharing an apartment with her best friend, Spencer Hastings; and working her tail off to pay the bills and successfully raise a rambunctious four year old. When the pair had initially met via a setup conducted by Ashley Marin. Aria hadn't thought much of him at all trouncing about Hanna's wedding reception like he was God's gift to women. Puzzling Cashton to no end as she shot down every advance he made for months on end. With a ten year age gap separating them, in her mind he had simply been a dirty old man competing for her affections, as though, she were a trophy to be won. However, despite her protests of being to busy to be involved with anyone. Aria gave in finally agreeing to give him a date when she was home over Christmas break. The rest as they say is history, and, now, here they were about to make the biggest commitment two people could.-_

He was kind, considerate, amazing in bed (not that, that was the most prominent selling factor, but it was definitely a plus.), and, most important of all, a wonderful father to her son. Plus, there was that constant sense of security she felt in being with Cash. Something she had never known in her previous relationships.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." She called out giving a pathetic Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

"In here." She heard a vocal response from the kitchen. Finally, going to investigate her boys' whereabouts, she rounded the corner and clung to the door frame for a moment. Watching Cashton in action, she observed as he stood over a sauce pan with large spoon in hand. While, Jeremiah sat at the island attempting to toss a salad dropping tiny pieces of lettuce into the floor here and there.

"Hey, boys." She said making her presence known.

"Mommy!" Jeremiah exclaimed as if he hadn't seen her in forty years. Cash looked up in her direction and motioned for her to come forward, more likely than not to be his guinea pig. It was one of the benefits of having a man that could cook in your home. Even though, it sometimes meant extra trips to the gym to burn off the calories, she didn't at all mind.

"Okay try this." He said as she reached his side. Aria immediately reached for the spoon in his hand

"Ah-ah." He made the exact same sound she produced when Jeremiah did something naughty, which was often. She typically hated being treated like a child, but somehow Cash managed to make it a little more than tolerable. He brought the spoon to her lips, and she drank down the soupy mixture, consisting of tomato and various other ingredients he'd tossed in here and there. The flavor was exquisite, as were the majority of Cash's concoctions, a perfect combination of zest and sweetness. One of his family's recipes, no doubt.

"Oh my god, what is that?" She said a look of pleasure on her face.

"Heh, you like it?" He laughed at her reaction.

"You know I do." She said licking a little bit off her lip "What's in it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Nuh-uh, can't spill the family secrets." Cash declared thoughtfully adding. "Well, not for two more months anyway."

Aria smiled at his remark. "That's right and then I expect the entire book." She said, stretching up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Even if my cooking might be hazardous, I am dying to get my hands on your grandmother's fettuccini recipe." Aria said. Letting herself forget Jeremiah was present for a moment, she kissed him once more this time full force on the mouth.

"Eeewww." She heard from behind her, quickly breaking their kiss. She angled her head to look at Jeremiah.

"Ewww? I'll show you ewww." Aria made her way to the other side of the counter top.

"Nooo!" Jeremiah begged, laughingly as Aria proceeded to get lipgloss on both his cheeks.

"Ya know? I'm really glad at least one of us can cook, otherwise someone would be a very scrawny little kid." She said pointedly, pinching Jeremiah's cheek.

"Mo-om." Jeremiah groaned shaking her hand away.

"All right, cool guy." Aria teased as he still tossed the salad. "Don't forget the croutons." She picked up the package of dried out bread pieces and dumped them in with the green stuff.

"So'd you find the dream dress, yet?" Cash asked.

"I did, and my mother, shockingly enough, didn't give me too much flack about it. I swear the older she gets the more of a busybody she becomes." Though, Aria didn't give too much thought to her mother's constant criticism any longer. She did wonder what had caused the once liberal free thinking woman her mom had once been to become so bitter.

"Really which one of the girls helped you out with that one, Spence or Hanna?" Cash asked knowing she would never be so bold as to put her old woman in her place. She was too respectful on Ella's behalf.

"Spencer, of course, Hanna wouldn't say a word." She said jokingly of her friend. "I'm not sure Hanna is ballsy enough to face anyone's mother after her mom helped out with her own wedding." Aria proclaimed, affectionately running her fingers through Jeremiah's hair.

"Well, noodles are done." Cash announced. "Ya finished with that salad there, bud?" He asked as the six year old was still hammering away with the salad spoons.

"I dunno dedication like that, it might be slaw now." Aria smiled.

"C'mon, Jerbear, let's eat." She said almost having to forcibly remove the salad spoons from her child's hands.

Jeremiah dropped off of his stool taking off for the dining room like Barry Allen. Aria quickly followed with the bowl in her hands. The lot took their respective seats painting a perfect family portrait, regardless of how dysfunctional a family all the same.

* * *

"Jeremiah Spencer, 8:45, you have fifteen more minutes." Aria cast out a warning from the base of the stairs still able to hear the noise from his Xbox. She moved back over to the sofa and folded up the blanket she and Cash had been snuggled under.

"So how busy is your day looking tomorrow?" Aria questioned Cash as he replaced the blue ray of _An Affair to Remember_ in its case and shut off the television.

"Um… I've got to be in court for a custody hearing in the morning, but other than that I think my afternoon is pretty clear. Why? What's up?" He returned.

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to take Jeremiah tomorrow afternoon?" Aria began as more of another question than a statement.

"I'm supposed to meet the girls for coffee. We've got to finalize everything for Emily's homecoming party." She finished looking down at her shoes and back up into his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" He laughed at her lightly.

"Do what?" Aria returned biting the inside of her lip, unsure what he meant.

"Act like it's going to inconvenience me to do anything involving Jeremiah." He explained making Aria feel like a kid being reprimanded by their parent.

"I don't know. I guess I kind of feel like I'm imposing. I mean he's not actually your kid." Aria winced at her words.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She screamed inwardly wishing she could take back those last eight syllables.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded." She said surveying Cashton's pained expression.

"How did you mean it then?" Cash questioned, his tone enraged.

"Aria, let's get something straight here. When I asked you to marry me that meant all of you, Jeremiah included. And as far as I am concerned he is my son. Hell, I'd even adopt him if you wanted." He spoke fervently.

"I know. I know you would," She interrupted him. ", and I am so grateful to you for that." She assured him.

"It just seems like we already depend on you for so much, and sometimes I'm afraid that I'm taking you for granted." She continued. What she had said did hold some water. Though, the true source of her reluctance went much deeper, something known by no one apart from herself and Spencer Hastings. It was something that still weighed heavily on her conscience even , because, while Cashton may have been the only father figure Jeremiah had ever known. The fact still remained, he was the son of Ezra Fitz.

"Can you understand that?" She asked breaking from her reverie when he did not respond.

"I do," Cashton nodded. ", but, Aria, you have to understand me. I am all in. Like I said, I want all of you, but you have to be willing to give me that. If we're going to make this marriage work you have to get past this."

Aria smiled half-heartedly, nodding in agreement. Looking for an easy tension breaker, her face cracked into a humorous grin.

"You know," She began. ", you sound like Dr. Phil when you're mad?"

"Hey, no knocking the accent. I'm proud of my Texan roots, and I'm not mad. I am only trying to make a point."

Aria laughed in response. "I'm not knocking, it's kinda sexy." She smiled devilishly, stretching on her toes. She tenderly met his mouth to her own, twining her arms behind his neck. She breathed in the musky scent of his cologne, before settling back down on her heels.

"Mmm, I better go get the kid to bed." Aria sighed unenthusiastically, resting her forehead against his. She kissed him once more before turning to head upstairs, happy to have dodged the bullet, at least the time being.

* * *

"Hey bud, bed time." Aria peered into Jeremiah's room.

"Awww, man." Jeremiah bellowed throwing back his head exasperatedly.

"Five more minutes?" He practically begged.

"Nope, not tonight." Aria shook her head sternly.

"Go get ready." She nodded her head in the direction of the bathroom across the hall.

"Oh-kay." Jeremiah groaned and went to brush his teeth.

"Don't piddle." Aria commanded. He was back in about five minutes with a small water and saliva stain on his shirt. She smiled thoughtfully unable to believe how much more he looked like his father with each passing year. With the exception of certain personality traits, it was clear to see the majority of his genetic attributes came from his paternal half.

"Alright, Jerbear. What are we reading tonight?" She questioned taking a seat on the bed next to the kid in Pokemon pajamas.

"Lowry." He said going to the shelf quickly finding the book he'd fallen in love with over the summer, The Giver by Lois Lowry.

Reading had become a nightly activity for the two from the time Jeremiah had picked up his first Dr. Seuss at age three, whilst still sharing that dinky little apartment with his Aunt Spencer just off campus at Columbia University. He'd taken to it like a duck to water.

"Again?" Aria laughed. "You're the one that says the classics never get old." He argued like a miniaturized thirty year old. Aria simply smiled.

"Okay, Chapter one." Aria knew she didn't necessarily have to read to him, but since it was already past his bedtime. She decided rather than Jeremiah stumbling over the words he did not yet fully understand she'd do it.

_"It was almost December, and Jonas was beginning to be frightened. No. Wrong word, Jonas thought. Frightened meant that deep, sickening feeling of something terrible about to happen…"_

* * *

**Coming up in Chapters Three and Four**

**Numero Uno:** Obviously, Emily's return to Rosewood. As well as, a few new charries and some of our old favorites. I know exciting stuff huh? XD

**Number Two:** Again, pretty freakin' obvious, the welcome home party.

If you're cool enough to pick up on my pitiful attempt at foreshadowing, some of you should be able to find at least one major upcoming plot point. Though I can't promise how much will be revealed on it in chapter three. ***HINT*** think Cary Grant ;)


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hi guys, I want to start by saying I'm pretty sure I hate author's notes as much as you do, at least when they have no story attached to them anyway. I'd also like to apologize thoroughly for neglecting this story. I am so grateful for all of you reviewers and people that have put the story on their alert list. You guys are wonderful. I'm so happy to know you enjoy my work. Life has generally been a hellacious mess for me since February, and, as I'm sure many of you can relate, things just seem to keep getting in the way. This is actually the first time in ages I have had time to actively focus on anything other than school, and low and behold, I have been struck with a staggering case of writer's block. I know you all want an update, and I hate that I am not delivering it to you at this very moment. But trust me I am trying, so if any of you have a really good remedy for my creative obstruction. Be sure to pass it on, I am open to ANYTHING. I have been trying everything I can think of but nothing is cutting it. Again, I am very sorry there is no chapter with this. I just felt you all deserved to know that I am still here, I have not died or been kidnapped by a tribe of savage pygmies, and that I will at least attempt to give you guys another chapter very soon.

**Much love,**

**Bri**


End file.
